


Happy Birthday

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxer！Dean, M/M, Student！Cas, Student！Dean, Underground boxing ring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean为了和Cas搭上话在餐厅里往自己身上倒了杯咖啡，他们聊了十分钟，现在，Dean想要约Cas出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 毛线儿生日快乐！你的纯纯的爱情故事~

Dean独自站在寒风里。  
他本可以坐在车里，但他没有。Dean倚着Impala的车门借着昏暗的路灯看清这条街道上所有的来往。他看见自己左手边往前走上十几米的巷子口前坐着一只橘色条纹的猫，舔着自己的爪子。它已经在那里很久了。比Dean待得时间还要长。Dean觉得那个地方估计很冷。晚上下了一会儿小雨，地面上是湿的，还在反光。但是那只猫怡然自得的样子仿佛证明他的想法是错的。  
Dean呼出一口白气，从口袋里掏出手机点亮了屏幕，时间还早。  
有只手放到了他的肩膀上。  
Dean下意识地想要拉住对方的手臂，但他及时停了下来。他看见Castiel戴着厚实的围巾和毛线帽，像是受到了小小的惊吓。在把搭在他肩膀上的那只手拿开的同时，男人扯掉了自己那顶蠢蠢的帽子，露出柔软而凌乱的头发。Castiel还穿着那件风衣。蓝眼睛的脸红红的，呼吸里带着比Dean高一些的温度。  
“你好，Dean。”  
“嘿，Cas。”  
Castiel小心翼翼地靠近了一点，但把视线移到了旁边那家面包店的招牌上。Dean盯着男人的睫毛。  
“你说要带我去哪？”  
六个小时前，Dean在寝室里看着Ash捣鼓电脑上一些他永远也不会明白的东西。他半躺在自己的床上，盯着手机通讯录里Castiel的号码发呆。接着他把手机抛向半空中，然后接住，再次抛向空中，然后错过。手机砸在了他的胸口上，然后落在了床单上，接着是铺了地毯的地板上。Dean嗷了一声，捂着受伤的位置摆侧了身子。Ash依然在摆弄他的电脑，像是没发现这件事一样。  
最终当他坐起身来准备去取一罐饮料的时候，Ash开口了。  
“你能不能直接滚去打电话约他？”  
Dean觉得Ash说的没错。于是他捡起自己的手机准备拨出号码。但很快他又不那么确定了。  
“我不能，我才刚刚和他聊过十分钟。”Dean咬着下嘴唇，“而且我要怎么解释我有他的电话号码？”  
“我有个牛逼哄哄的黑客室友顺手帮我盗取了你的个人资料。”Ash说着。  
Dean翻了个白眼。他想起自己在餐厅里故意撞到对方的场景。Castiel紧张得像要把自己的后颈抓破，Dean瞄着对方脖子上的那几条红印舔着自己的上嘴唇。为了把撒自己一身的伤害降到最低，他还特意要了一杯温度适中的咖啡。Dean继续在床上坐了一会儿，他问道。  
“他今天上什么课来着？”  
接着Dean自己动手迅速地翻了翻打印出来的课表，锁定了时间和教室。他拿起挂在椅子背上的皮夹克冲出了宿舍。  
“走这边。”  
Dean并不准备开着Impala去，时间完全足够。他们要去的地方不算近，虽然也并不远，要走大概三个街区。不过更重要的是他可以和Castiel多走一会儿。他打开车门取了一只帆布包下来。然后走在了Castiel的右前方。他看着Castiel把帽子塞进了自己风衣的口袋里，开始跟着他向前走着。Dean觉得自己就像一个连环杀人犯，拐带着一只小羊羔。天啊，他想，我甚至还提着一个像是里面装着绳索和锯子的帆布袋。  
但是Castiel还跟着他。他们只在餐厅说过十分钟的话，现在他却跟着他。  
Dean想要拉住Castiel的手，可他更害怕吓走蓝眼睛。Castiel的视线会被路过的任何一家店铺里的小玩意吸引，荧光招牌或者卷帘门上的电话号码。但Dean的眼神却一直黏在他身上。Castiel会在过马路的时候扯着他的衣角，这像是对方的习惯。而在这种时候，Dean就越发想要握着对方的手。  
他们拐进一条贴满墙上广告的小巷子，路旁放着垃圾箱，垃圾箱旁堆满了黑色的袋子，地上有些坑坑洼洼。Dean的工装鞋踩进了一个水坑，他马上提醒身后的Castiel，对方抬起眼睛看了看他，Dean看不清对方的表情。现在Dean真的开始感谢上帝没有让Castiel转身逃跑了。  
“也许你真的不该跟着陌生人跑来这种地方。”  
Dean发誓自己刚说出这句话就后悔了。  
“你是Dean。”Castiel说着，这句话像是在反驳他是陌生人的说法（Dean为此感觉胃里有一只金毛在高兴得打滚），“更何况我欠你一杯咖啡。”  
Dean笑了起来。他们到达了目的地，刷了红色油漆的铁门前站着一个高大的黑人。  
“嘿，Victor。”  
“Dean。”对方打开大门，然后警惕地看了一眼他身后的Castiel。“你朋友？”  
“我朋友。”  
“他看起来很...弱。”Victor说着，他打量了一会儿Castiel。Castiel穿着的蓝色毛线衣和西装裤让他看起来像是个年轻的中学教师。  
Dean翻了个白眼。  
“他是来看我的表演的。”  
“别轻敌，孩子。你要知道，Azazel虽然年纪大了，但他黄眼恶魔的名号不是白叫的。”男人改变了语气，撤开了身子留出一条道，“现在进去吧。”  
“谢谢。”  
Dean的手拍在Victor的手臂上。Castiel跟在他后面快步走了进去。他们走在铁架楼梯上往下行进，Castiel歪着脑袋问了一个问题。  
“Dean，你的表演是什么意思？”  
“惊喜。”  
Dean踩到水泥地面的时候微笑着回头。

Castiel走进教室，看见Dean在最后一排坐着，他在考虑要不要上前去打个招呼。他们只在餐厅里聊过几句，即使Castiel非常想和他说说话，这也有些太热情了。也许Dean已经忘记了他。在他犹豫不决的时候，四处张望的Dean对上了他的眼睛。漂亮的祖母绿直直地看进他的眼睛里，他察觉到Dean露出来一个小小的微笑。  
“嘿，Cas！”  
Dean卖力地挥着手。Castiel思考着他为什么能对所有人都那么热情。  
“你好，Dean。”  
男人跑到他面前的时候撞到了一张桌子，带翻了有人放在桌面上的书，Dean停下来。Castiel决定上前帮忙。  
“你怎么在这？”  
Castiel问着，蹲下身来和Dean一起捡起地上的书。  
“上课。”  
Castiel瞄了一眼黑板。  
“你来上...古埃及陶器工艺美术？”  
“嗯...没错，”Dean翻了个白眼，“好吧我只是随便找了一个教室睡觉。”  
Castiel笑了起来，然后他看见Dean也笑了起来，对方眼角细细的皱纹好像也跟着笑了起来。  
“对了，Cas，你晚上有时间吗？”  
Castiel快速地回忆了一下课表。  
“我并没有什么要忙的。”  
“太棒了！”Dean和他一起站起身来，他们有些太近了，Castiel的手臂贴着Dean的。隔着厚厚的衣服Castiel仿佛还是能感觉到Dean的温度。但对方好像并没有察觉到这一点，只是侧过身子讲着自己想说的事，“那我们在The baker门口见面吧！你知道那家面包店对吗？我也觉得那是个很奇怪的名字，离学校挺近的！”  
“我知道。”  
Castiel歪了歪脑袋，他看着Dean拿着自己的书包急匆匆地准备离开。  
“我还有课！那么晚上见！”  
Castiel甚至没来得及回答。Dean已经冲出了教室。在门口他甚至撞到了正好进门的Balthazar，引得对方翻了个白眼。  
“那小子干了什么脸红成那样，他在教室里跑了一千米吗？”  
Balthazar走到Castiel身边的时候说着。  
“他脸红了吗？”  
Castiel回答道。他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，好像没有很烫。然后他突然记起来Dean没有告诉他他们什么时候在那里见面。Castiel想了想，觉得自己追出去也不会有太大的用处。  
课时进行到一半的时候，他的手机收到一条短信。  
“九点，D。”  
Castiel默默地存下这个号码，然后把手机放回口袋里。他没有细想Dean是怎么知道他的电话号码的，也没有细想Dean为什么正好躲在他准备上课的教室里睡觉的。但Castiel开始听不进课，他觉得整间教室都好像调亮了一个度，他确信那是个错觉。  
Dean走在前面，地下室里冷色调的光线集中在房间中央，其他地方则有些暗，可人却渐渐多了起来，他们挤在一个地方，围成一个圈子。Castiel没法看清人群在为什么喝彩。但很快他感觉到要跟上Dean的步子有些困难了，一个脖子上带着纹身的男人撞了他一下便匆匆离开，没有一句抱歉。Castiel抬起头时发现Dean不见了。  
“Dean，”他小声说着，没有人回答，周围太吵了，“Dean。”  
于是他提高了声音。Castiel有些慌乱地在原地转了一圈，踮起脚尖寻找他的同伴。现在他有些害怕了，这里的大部分人看起来都不太友好。就像他们在门口遇到的Victor。  
一只手从人群里穿出来握住了他的手。  
Castiel受到了惊吓。他回过头看见了Dean的绿眼睛，Castiel几乎控制不住自己就要给对方一个拥抱了。  
“我在这呢，”Dean像是察觉到他的紧张似的，用力握紧了Castiel的手，“跟紧我。”

Dean简直要为握住了Castiel的手这一事实欢呼雀跃。  
他几乎是小心翼翼地绕过手腕牵着对方的手指，Castiel手指的温度比他低一些，这让Dean更想好好握着它们，让它们变得温暖起来。但他们很快到达了目的地，Dean能拥有这样前排的好位置只因为他等会儿有一场表演。  
Dean侧过脸看着Castiel睁大了蓝眼睛。他一开始总是害怕吓到对方，但在这个环境里这个想法似乎被冲淡了不少。两个男人在场地中央打斗，周围的人在呼喊。Dean的眼睛亮了起来，因为Castiel转过头看着他的样子显得兴奋多于厌恶。  
“这是...”  
“地下拳击场。”  
Dean松开了Castiel的手，指着穿过赛场他们右前方一个穿着灰色外套的男人，对方有一双在灯光下呈现出黄色的眼睛。  
“那是我的对手。”  
“你要上场？”Castiel脸上的热情消退了一半，“这看起来很容易...”  
“拳击总是会受伤的，”Dean试图消除对方的顾虑，现场该死的气氛让他想直接给对方一个吻好让Castiel同意这一切，但他忍住了，他不想Castiel被吓跑，他想要对方好好欣赏这场比赛，“这里很安全，我们有裁判，如果有人不行了会随时喊停。”  
Dean想要Castiel为他喝彩。  
“相信我，Cas。我会赢的。”  
现在Castiel知道Dean为什么隔一段时间总是带着伤走进学校了，也知道他为什么能在操场上修理比他壮一圈的Uriel了。  
Castiel突然握住了Dean的手腕，在吵杂的人群里把他拉近自己。Dean庆幸这里光线昏暗，Castiel大概看不清自己红透了的耳根。  
“保护好自己，Dean。”  
“我会的，”Dean看见了正向他们走过来的Benny，戴着那顶好笑的像是来自十九世纪哪个码头的帽子，“在这里等我赢了回来。”  
Dean带着他的帆布袋离开之前把Castiel交给了Benny。  
“招呼好我的朋友。”  
“我在你身上压了五百，”Benny露出一个微笑，“如果你没赢我就把你男朋友卖了。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，并没有反驳，他只是回头看了看盯着赛场的Castiel，确定对方没有听见这句话。

Benny站在Castiel旁边的样子像是怕自己一动对方就会拍拍翅膀飞走。  
“你好，”Benny看着对方转过身，伸出一只手，“我叫Castiel。”  
“Benny。”  
“Dean是拳击手吗？”  
“你不知道？”  
Benny抬起一边眉毛，重新审视了一下Castiel，最终把目光留在了对方塞进口袋里露出了一半的毛线帽上。  
“你是他第一个带来的...朋友。”Benny说着，“但你甚至不知道他是个拳击手？”  
Castiel想了想，然后睁大了他的蓝眼睛，“我是第一个？”  
“你是第一个。”  
现在Benny明白了，他露出一个狡猾的微笑，决定推Dean一把。  
“他一定非常喜欢你，Castiel，”他说着，“非常非常喜欢你。”

Castiel觉得自己一定脸红了。  
他努力把自己缩小成一团，像自己前几天写的论文草稿一样。总之没人该看见自己红红的脸，特别是站在场地另一边的Dean，他知道对方看不见，但还是不放心。Castiel悄悄地瞄了一眼Benny，确定对方不在开自己的玩笑。  
Castiel并不喜欢暴力，准确的说作为一个医学生，他应该讨厌暴力。事关Dean的时候他就开始变得没有原则，他为自己感到感到羞愧，但一方面又为Dean愿意展现自己的另一种生活而感到兴奋（小鹿在他的心腔里跳舞），他没办法拒绝Dean。场地里的比赛接近尾声，即使是Castiel也知道高个子浪费了太多挥拳，当矮个子的那个狠狠地击中对方下巴的时候，他应声倒下。观众喜忧参半，但大多数人依旧在喊个不停。他看见有些人在砸碎手里的瓶子，另一些人在离他们比较远的地方抽着大麻。合法的无害的大麻，Castiel想着，但是戒断症状一样强烈。Castiel又想到了Dean，对方在阳光下的金棕色的头发，对方身上的味道像是橘子味的肥皂。他确信Dean没有染上其中任何一项。  
“哦，你的猎魔人要上场了。”  
我的，Castiel想着，Dean还不是我的，Castiel又想，但他不介意这句话变成现实。  
赛场里的Dean远远地对着Castiel露出一个微笑。  
Castiel简直愿意为此献出一切。  
但他现在只能咬着自己的下嘴唇，看着场地里挥拳的年轻人。  
一场艰难的比赛，Dean并没有太多优势，他也许年轻，但对方经验丰富。看着砸在那张漂亮的脸上拳头是折磨。有些时候Castiel忍不住闭上了眼睛，因为他几乎以为这些动作会让Dean倒在地上不省人事，但Dean没有。他们只战四个回合（感谢上帝每回合只有两分钟，Castiel可受不了更长时间的煎熬）。谁都没有击倒谁。但Benny觉得Dean得分的攻击更多。最后，他们开始算分。Castiel看着Dean站在裁判身边，眼睛却盯在自己身上。他的手在口袋里握紧。  
他如此迫切地希望Dean能赢。

当裁判宣布险胜的一方是Dean的时候，Castiel开始跟随着观众们欢呼。他从来不知道自己会因为一项运动而如此激动，或者说因为一个人。  
Dean穿过庆祝的人群，冲到场边给他一个大大的拥抱，结实地将他揉进怀里。Castiel几乎僵在原地。他愣了一会儿，然后慢慢地把手放到对方光裸的背上，上面湿冷的，但Dean呼在他耳边的气是热的。他的鼻腔里充满着Dean的味道。  
“我说了我会赢。”  
Dean喘着气。他的脸上挂了彩，现在他们之间拉开一个小小的距离，Castiel可以看清对方眉骨上的伤，还有下巴上的，以及破了的嘴角。  
“我知道。”Castiel说着，他的手放在对方结实的手臂上，“你该处理一下伤口。”  
随着下一场比赛的开始，人群的注意力离开了这里。Dean脸上带着微笑，绿眼睛盯着Castiel，像是要在他脸上钻个洞。Castiel觉得自己的脸再次红了，他想起Benny的话，他希望Dean没有看见那些红色。  
“别扫兴，Cas，”Dean继续说着，凑得更近一点，“从你答应我一起来这里我就知道我会赢。”  
Castiel歪着脑袋，他确信自己从来没直接答应过这件事。但他这么做了，他相信Dean。天哪，Castiel想着，他喜欢Dean。  
“我知道。”他微笑着回答。

当他们走出地下拳击场的时候已经过了很晚了。Castiel看着手机屏幕上显示的时间，还有Balthazar的几通未接来电。Dean走在他身边，带伤的脸简直在黑夜里发光。Castiel觉得自己可以晚点再回Balthazar的电话。  
在他们笑着谈论今天的比赛走回到面包店前面的时候，他们听见了已经关门的店里那只格格不入的挂钟想起十二点的钟声。  
“祝我生日快乐。”  
Dean说着，帮Castiel整理好他的围巾。手指轻轻在他的脸颊上划过。他想要一个吻，但他怕吓走Castiel。Castiel像是一只白鸽子，看起来太容易受到惊吓了。  
“什么？”Castiel慌张地询问。  
“今天是我的生日。”  
长久的沉默，Castiel看起来紧张得要把自己埋进地底。  
“我没有准备礼物。”  
“你陪我参加了比赛。”  
“这不算礼物，”Castiel说着看向别的地方躲开Dean的视线，“即使算礼物那也是你给我的。”  
“好吧好吧，我不需要礼物。”  
“没有人不需要礼物。”  
Dean看着Castiel涨红的脸，他开始担心自己这一步走得对不对了。  
“听着，Cas，我...”  
那是一个吻，Dean梦寐以求的礼物。留在他受伤的嘴角上。  
“生日快乐，Dean。”  
Castiel小声地说着。  
那几乎是世界上最美好的声音了。Dean回吻的时候想着。


End file.
